


Забавные Игры

by mattheway



Category: Funny Games (2007)
Genre: Funny Games, Funny Games US, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не знает, в какие игры мы играем, но вы по любому обязаны принять в них участие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забавные Игры

Никто не знает, в какие игры мы играем, но вы по-любому обязаны принять в них участие.  
Каждый раз, смотря на тебя, Толстый, я думаю, чтобы ты делал без меня.  
Ты не так жесток – ты просто безмозглый негодяй в тщательно выглаженном белом поло, придурок, переполненный страстью к еде. Наглая сволочь, вор и урод, который ежедневно выводит женщин из себя и заставляет их давиться слезами. Каждый раз, подтрунивая над тобой и смотря на театральные постановочные рыдания, я восхищаюсь. Я захожусь от восторга, хлопаю, не жалея ладоней, на бис в стенах твоего воображаемого театра и довожу наших зрителей до кондиции. Загоняю их в угол, вдыхая тяжелый густой воздух, насквозь пропитанный истерией, ужасом и беспомощностью. Пугаю их, отвращаю, и давлю, размазывая по полу, как ничтожных насекомых.  
Как так вышло, что такой красавчик, как я, томимый скукой и усталостью от мира, стал общаться с тобой? Что нас объединило? Что толкнуло на этот путь? Твоя вымышленная блядская мать, которую ты трахал, или мое новое совершенное ультранасилие?  
В каждом доме, который принимает игру, ты просишь четыре яйца, Питер. Медленно, слой за слоем, по схеме разделываешь будущую жертву, которая даже не подозревает о твоих намерениях; разворачиваешь их толстый самоуверенный кожный покров до оголенных нервов и доводишь до кипения. С женщин же легче начать, не правда ли? Тебе очень жаль, честно.  
Ты такой неловкий, когда раз за разом разбиваешь яйца. Желтки смотрят на тебя, моргают-мигают-моргают, и превращаются в размыленные желтые пятна на идеальном каменном полу. _«Пол сказал, что надо заботиться о ковре, блаблабла»._ Такие же, какими кажемся и мы, когда причаливаем к очередной игровой площадке в своих лимонных дождевиках. SOS, капитан, эс-о-эс, коммандер утопленного корабля. Команда мертва, спасать некого. Поисковый отряд идет ко дну.  
Я и не заметил, как ты врос в меня, пропустил тот момент, когда наши игры переросли во что-то большее. С какой стати я защищаю тебя, слежу за тобой, сукин ты сын. Кажется, ты сам принимаешь все мои действия за должное и уже не обращаешь внимания на то, с какой тщательностью и с любовью я снимаю с тебя окровавленные перчатки, ублюдок, и меняю их на новые, белоснежные. Они так прекрасно сидят на твоих кистях, Питер-мать-твою.   
Мы не показываем вам кровавых жертв и открытых костей. Мы скрываем это вас, пугая реальностью ситуации и фактом того, что оно могло произойти не с ними – а с вами, дорогие наши зрители, которые участвуют в играх также, как и мы.  
Здорово мы тогда расправились с Берлингтами, - Фредом, Евой, и их чертовой дочкой, чьи мозги теперь размазаны по кафелю ванной, - правда? Моя чертова любовь к гольфу никогда не обеспечит людям покой и свободу. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, ты знаешь. Каждой семье, которая так наивна и открыта для двух молодых людей, живущих по соседству, я рассказываю, что против их клюшек наши «дядечки» не устоят, делаю все лишь для того, чтобы насладиться тяжестью клюшки в руках. Отдых на выходных – он никогда не бывает спокойным, Толстый.  
Фарберы тоже продержались не шибко долго. Как я говорил, они и не дожили до девяти утра.  
Толстяк, ты кретин. Я тут задумался – почему мне всегда приходится выгораживать тебя? Когда их чертова собака напала на тебя, и ты в очередной раз разбил яйца. Что поделать, если ты носишь настоящий Роллекс, но боишься собак? В чем проблема, если я боюсь запачкать свои вычищенные конверсы в крови из дрянной псины? Мамашка долго кричала, когда нашла мой подарок. Хотя, по правде говоря, мячика от гольфа они боятся больше, чем ты - проклятых псов. Я обожаю гольф, моя слабость.  
Меня вымораживает твоя привязанность к телевиденью и всем тем программам, на которые ты впустую тратишь свое время. Гонки, политика, телесериалы. Ребенок двадцать первого века, очнись! Или я просто так вытаскиваю тебя каждый раз поиграть, будь то Считалка или Кот в мешке? Ты бесишь меня, Питер, держи себя в руках. _Хорошо, Том. Хорошо, Джерри._  
Все чаще и чаще меня начинает раздражать то, что ты не слушаешь меня и противоречишь моим словам. Конечно, ты моя поддержка, жалкий подхалим, но Питер, какого черта ты одеваешь эти короткие черные шорты вместо того, чтобы облачиться в парусину, как я? Мы так идеально подходим друг другу, что о нас можно слагать легенды. Подходим – подходили, если бы ты слушался меня.   
Проблема в том, что мы как Том и Джерри, и у нас не может быть идеальных взаимоотношений. Проблема в том, что мы всего лишь Пол и Питер, всего лишь кошмар, от которого вы не сможете избавиться никогда. Хватит, или хотите еще поиграть?  
Фарберы оказались скупыми ничтожествами. Мать так и не поняла, за какую команду надо голосовать, отец безмолвно терпел все, а вот с Джорджи было весело. Малой даже пытался меня убить, но все пошло отнюдь не так, как планировалось в его маленькой глупой голове. Теперь придется отмывать не только пол, но и гребанные стены.  
Все лицо в крови, и очередная стена в твоих внутренностях. Если бы ты только держался подальше от этой суки и слушал меня, ах ах. Тогда бы мне не пришлось заканчивать игру так быстро. Ты был в абсолютной тишине, прямо-таки вечное сияние, не так ли, любитель глупых фильмов? Где пульт, твою мать??  
Ты очень любишь бананы, да и пожрать в целом. Меня честно задрало отстирывать, отбеливать, драить твою одежду от всего того шлака, что ты ешь. Ты постоянно забываешь о манерах, да и не только о них. И не надо потом плакать, что ты Толстый, Питер. Мы это и так знаем, неправда ли?  
Я хочу, чтобы мой медвежонок принадлежал только мне. Okay?  
Мы можем сделать оружие из чего угодно – нож, клюшка, ружье, которое стреляет холостыми. Два патрона на двух членов семьи – один для Бивиса, другой для Батхета. Вы обязаны спорить, на чьей вы стороне?  
Который час? Девятый час. Они не продержались и двенадцати часов, посмотрим, сколько сумеете проиграть Вы.  
Присоединяйтесь – Вы следующие.


End file.
